En camino
by gemini in tauro
Summary: [Canon Divergence][Gen] "Aioria no podía creerlo. Su hermano había traicionado a Atenea." (Basado en 'Ven conmigo.')


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes a Kuru, la idea original a seadragonfics. Esta historia... a mí.

 **Resumen:** Aioria no podía creerlo. Su hermano había traicionado a Atenea.

 **Tipo:** Gen.

 **Comentarios adicionales:** Esta historia no me pertenece. Es un... digámosle ficlet que participa en un evento llamado "Halloween remixes" basado en la historia "Ven Conmigo" de la autora Seadragonfics. Tengo su permiso para escribir esto, no estoy muy segura si para publicarlo en esta página o no, pero... bueno, si lo lee: saludines.~

* * *

En Camino.

* * *

Aioria se despertó con gritos de gente que cruzaba el templo con rapidez. Todavía adormilado pero intrigado, decidió salir de su habitación (después de discutir mucho con su hermano, el mayor había accedido a dejarle dormir en su propio templo), como iba a paso lento, no alcanzó a ver quiénes eran los que estaban pasando. De la misma forma, no tenía por qué atacar a nadie. Así que se encogió de hombros y se acercó a la entrada de su templo y observó a los caballeros descender por las escalinatas de la casa de Cáncer. Se encogió de hombros y decidió que podría regresar a dormir, después de todo, Aioros le había dicho que el entrenamiento al día siguiente sería pesado.

Cuando baja a entrenar, se extraña al ver que no haya nadie calentando. Ni siquiera había señales de su hermano, quien era usualmente el que se encargaba de dirigir los entrenamientos, y por ende, llegaba muchísimo más temprano que los demás.

Encogiéndose de hombros, había decidido que él mismo comenzaría a entrenar, al fin y al cabo, ya era un niño grande, debía ser responsable.

Hizo un leve calentamiento, y después de ello había comenzado a correr un poco. Todavía seguía extrañado por el hecho de que no había nadie presente, pero no se quejaría. A veces era un poco exasperante la actitud de Milo, y aunque no se lo dijese a nadie, a veces le daba miedo Death Mask.

Después de veinte minutos de estar dando vueltas por todo el territorio que tenía disponible, notó que un par de sus compañeros descendía. Vio el rostro de Aldebarán todavía adormilado, quien venía acompañado de un más apacible Mu. Los saludó a ambos energético, a lo que ambos respondieron tranquilamente.

― ¿No han bajado los demás? ―inquirió extrañado el ariano.

―No creo. La mitad de ellos no despierta sin la ayuda de Aioros ―le recordó Aldebarán antes de que Aioria pudiese responderle al aspirante a guardián de la primera casa.

―Válgame, es cierto. ¿Saben qué es lo que pudo haber hecho que Aioros se quedara dormido?

Aldebarán se encogió de hombros, no teniendo certeza de la respuesta. Aioria se quedó pensando. Es cierto que anteriormente había sopesado la idea de que su hermano se quedara dormido, pero no sonaba algo que él haría. Estuvo a punto de comentar al respecto cuando observó al caballero de Virgo llegar con ellos con una apariencia de ansiedad.

―Buenos días, Shaka ―saludó mientras intentaba sonar no tan ansioso como se sentía. El caballero pareció no notar su saludo, ya que se dirigió a todos en general.

―Caballeros, el Patriarca dijo que necesitaba nuestra presencia en la Recámara de Atenea. Dijo que algo de gran importancia había sucedido.

Arqueando una ceja, los tres aprendices se miraron entre sí, pero sin replicarle al respecto, comenzaron a ascender las escaleras. Durante el ascenso, notaron que las primeras cinco casas estaban desprotegidas, lo que quería decir que o Shaka les había avisado en su camino escaleras abajo, o que ya lo sabían de antemano; aquella última opción le dejaba a Aioria una sensación mala en el estómago. De alguna forma, presentía que lo que tuviera que decir el Patriarca al respecto, tenía que ver con su hermano.

Llegaron a Escorpio, donde se encontraron con que Milo no lograba despegarse de las cobijas. Mu les dijo que se quedaría con él por unos minutos en lo que intentaba despertarlo, y que ellos continuaran ascendiendo. Aceptaron reluctantemente, mientras que el resto del ascenso procedía sin más pormenores como aquél.

Al llegar a la Recámara de Atenea se sorprendieron al ver que no estaba ni el caballero de Sagitario, ni el de Capricornio, lo cual hacía que inmediatamente se activara una alarma dentro de Aioria.

―Buenos días tengan, aprendices de caballeros dorados ―saluda el Patriarca cuando todos llegan al final. Mu arquea una ceja, esa no era en lo absoluto la voz de su maestro. Todos en realidad se sorprenden por esta noticia, pero no comentan nada por respeto al hombre―. Lamento haberles sacado de su entrenamiento.

―Nah, de igual forma, iba a estar aburrido ―interrumpió Death Mask poniendo sus manos detrás de su cabeza, siendo golpeado en las costillas por Afrodita al haber interrumpido al mayor. Después de quejarse por el golpe, susurra―, continúe.

―La noche anterior, ha ocurrido una tragedia ―el hombre pareció tomarse una pausa teatral, que a Aioria le ponía de nervios―. Dos de los caballeros que se presumía, eran los más leales a Atenea, han cometido la traición más grande que jamás hubiera pensado: hicieron un atentado por asesinarla.

Los murmullos de evidente sorpresa fueron escuchados en la pequeña habitación. Aioria arqueó una ceja, aquello no le estaba gustando.

―Aioros, el caballero de Sagitario y Shura, el aprendiz a caballero de Capricornio atentaron contra la vida de Atenea, y asesinaron al anterior Patriarca, Shion. He enviado a Saga de Géminis en la búsqueda de ellos, pero no ha podido dar con ellos.

―Disculpe la interrupción, señor ―alzó la mano Death Mask, confundido―, pero… si ellos asesinaron a Shion y los únicos capaces de ser patriarcas eran Aioros o Saga… ¿quién es usted?

Afrodita le había dicho una vez más que se callara después de eso, a pesar de que tenía la misma duda.

Aquello pareció poner de nervios al otro. A través de aquélla máscara, era difícil decirlo, dado que no les dejaba ver el rostro del hombre. Sin embargo, su cuerpo se mantenía tan tranquilo como si nada pasara por su cabeza. Después del largo silencio, el aprendiz de Cáncer casi temió ser reprendido. Estuvo a punto de pedir disculpas cuando el hombre habló.

―Mi nombre es Arles. Soy el hermano menor del anterior Patriarca, Shion.

Mu se vio repentinamente intrigado por eso.

―Señor ―susurró, casi como si temiera ser reprendido―, Shion fue mi maestro, y en ni un solo momento mencionó algo sobre tener hermanos. Deje de lado insinuar que tuviera alguno.

En esta ocasión, no tardó en responderle.

―No, es cierto. El hombre nunca te lo mencionó, ni a ti ni a nadie, porque tenía prohibido hablar de mí. Es una antigua ley de Atenea. Nadie debía verme, a menos que él fuese a fallecer.

Aquellas palabras parecieron repentinamente tan pesadas, ninguno de los niños intentó preguntarle nada más. El hombre, Arles, se aclaró la garganta.

―Es todo lo que necesitaba comunicarles. Pueden irse, todos menos Mu. Necesito discutir contigo algo en privado.

El nombrado arqueó una ceja, pero después de encogerse de hombros y accedió a la plática, en lo que los otros se retiraba. Aioria supuso que al ambos tener una conexión con Shion el hombre querría hablar con él en privado, y querría darle su pésame o algo por el estilo. No quería darle muchas vueltas al asunto, pensar en la muerte, por más que sea inminente en el destino de los caballeros, nunca paraba de gustarle. Decidió que lo más apropiado sería entrenar mucho.

Entrenar le haría bien, supuso.

Se sintió triste al enterarse de que el aspirante a caballero de Aries debería partir a su tierra natal, y no volver nunca más. Justo como su hermano lo había hecho el día anterior. Huir lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieran.

* * *

Después de semanas de estar viajando, Aioros y Shura finalmente llegaron a los cinco Picos, donde según les habían dicho, el viejo maestro, el caballero de Libra, estaría presente.

Se sonrieron agradecidos de que finalmente llegaran. El hombre los recibió extrañado, todavía más al ver a la bebé que Aioros cargaba en sus brazos.

― ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

―Saga. Ha tomado posesión del Santuario, y ha asesinado al Patriarca.

El hombre pareció comprender lo que sucedía. Se quedó viendo a la pequeña, y se pasó una mano por la barbilla.

― ¿Saben qué es lo que pudo haber provocado aquello? ¿No había alguna fuerza externa que lo poseyera ni nada por el estilo?

Sagitario rápidamente negó con la cabeza.

―No que supiésemos. Logré rescatar a Atenea, a duras penas. ―fue la excusa que dio al tener a la bebé en brazos―. Vinimos a pedirle ayuda, usted es el único que conocía al Patriarca, y que podría desafiar la ley que impone Saga. Usted es el legendario sobreviviente de la anterior Guerra Santa.

Dohko pareció analizar todo lo que le estaban diciendo con severa seriedad, Sagitario casi temió que fuese a rechazar el pedido que le hacían. Después de compartir una mirada preocupada con Shura, observó cómo el hombre, aunque reticente, accedía.

―Mi única misión durante doscientos treinta años ha sido vigilar el sello de Atenea, es una tarea que requiere de mucha paciencia. Supongo que tener gente joven alrededor de mí servirá para ello.

Aioros casi podía sentir cómo un gran nudo dentro de su estómago se deshacía. Había estado temiendo que dijese que no, que les dijese que no podía ayudarlos. Sin embargo, ahí estaba el hombre, aceptando ayudarlos.

―Vayan a descansar, mi casa está por allá. Debieron haber recorrido grandes distancias, y aunque son caballeros de oro, son también humanos ―aquello el hombre lo dijo como si fuera un experto en el tema. No le sorprendería a Aioros saber que así era, con lo mucho que el hombre había vivido.

* * *

Las siguientes semanas habían sido difíciles para Aioria. Lo único que podía escuchar era a las voces de Death Mask y Afrodita diciéndole que su hermano había traicionado a Atenea, y a Arles retándole cada vez que perdía los cabales con los otros dos caballeros. Aunque ninguno de los otros caballeros se lo decía tan a menudo como aquéllos dos, sabía que lo pensaban. Aldebarán no se juntaba mucho con él como solían hacerlo, y Camus parecía mirarle como si sintiera pena. Aioria odiaba la sensación. Odiaba que le tuvieran pena, o que creyeran que su hermano era un traidor. No lo era. Aioros jamás podría hacer algo así.

Como acto reflejo, se iba al templo de su hermano. De ahí había tomado muchas de sus pertenencias y las había mudado a su propio templo. Para quitarse la sensación de soledad, limpiaba el lugar, así parecía como si hubiese sido recientemente utilizado. Sin polvo que le dijese lo contrario.

Una noche particular, estaba teniendo malos sueños. Soñaba con un cosmo malvado, uno que no le permitía respirar. Por alguna razón, no podía respirar. Sentía cómo sus orificios nasales se cerraban. Cuando estuvo a punto de dejar de intentarlo, una mano lo despertó. Abrió los ojos con rapidez y se levantó de su cama, listo para cualquier ataque.

―Shhhh, tranquilo.

Escuchar su voz le hizo estar todavía más alerta. Se puso en posición de defensa, la que Aioros le había enseñado.

―Aioria, soy yo. ¿No me reconoces?

Negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

―Vine por ti, Aioria. Tengo que sacarte de aquí. Es peligroso.

Aioria volvió a negar con la cabeza.

―Vete. Eres un impostor que se hace pasar por mi hermano.

El otro pareció sentir cómo un nudo en la garganta se le formaba. Soltó un suspiro.

―Soy yo, Aioria. En serio. Confía en mí.

― ¿Por qué?

―...

Aquella voz que se parecía mucho a la de su hermano no le supo responder. Aioria tomó aquello como que le estaba mintiendo.

―Lárgate de aquí, o llamaré al Patriarca.

― ¿A Saga?

Aioria negó con la cabeza. ―No, al benevolente Patriarca Arles.

A decir verdad, no le veía como una persona benevolente, pero supuso que al ser el hermano de un traidor, había sido más que considerado al dejarlo todavía ser el aprendiz de Leo.

―Aioria, no hay nadie llamado Arles. Ése es el cosmo de Saga, ligeramente modificado, pero es la misma persona. Confía en mí. Soy Aioros.

― ¿Por qué huiste?

Aioros negó con la cabeza.

―No es porque yo quisiera. Tenía que proteger a Atenea de Saga, él asesinó a Shion, y planeaba hacer lo mismo con Atenea ―tomó una pausa y después de sentir un escalofrío recorrer su espalda continuó―, planeaba hacer lo mismo conmigo al ver que había descubierto su plan.

―Demúestrame que eres mi hermano.

―Es peligroso encender mi cosmo, Aioria. Sólo sígueme.

― ¿Cómo entraste aquí?

Aioros señaló algo detrás de él. ―Hay un pasadizo secreto, el viejo maestro, el caballero de Libra me habló de él. Dijo que era la forma más fácil de llegar contigo.

― ¿Por qué debería de creerte?

―Porque soy tu hermano, y jamás me atrevería a mentirte.

Aioria tardó minutos antes de responderle. Estuvo a punto de hacerlo, cuando escuchó alguien tocando la puerta, y le hizo una seña rápida de que se escondiera. Aioros lo hizo entre las sombras. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con el aprendiz de Virgo.

―Shaka, qué... sorpresa que vengas por aquí.

―Sentí tu cosmo encenderse. ¿Pasa algo?

Aioria negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

―No, nada pasa. Sólo tuve una pesadilla. Nada serio.

Sin creérselo del todo, el otro aprendiz asintió con la cabeza. Sin que Aioria le diera permiso, ojeó la habitación con rapidez, y después a Aioria. El león casi tuvo miedo de que sintiera la presencia de su hermano; el aprendiz de Virgo siempre le había dado miedo, especialmente porque daba la sensación de que lo sabía todo sin que nadie se lo dijese.

―Cualesquiera que sea tu decisión, tómala con cuidado.

Antes de que Aioria pudiese preguntarle que a qué se refería, se alejó con dirección escaleras arriba. Aioria cerró la puerta de su habitación y soltó un suspiro de alivio.

― ¿Cuál es tu decisión?

―...te acompaño. Quiero creer en lo que dices.

Aioros asintió, alegre de que su hermano finalmente entendiera, sino del todo, al menos lo suficiente como para acompañarlo.

―Gracias. Lamento que tengas que hacer esto.

―Está bien. No voy a extrañar a Death Mask. Es un dolor en el trasero ―inmediatamente sintió a su hermano darle un golpe en la cabeza por el vocabulario―. Perdón.

Aioros sonrió, rememorando viejos tiempos. Algún día, quizá terminarían con lo que Saga inicio, de momento, sólo quería a su hermano de vuelta.

* * *

Finis.

* * *

―gem―


End file.
